Boogey Problems
by Salanti
Summary: Sequel to Of Which The Past Haunts. Sarah needs Dean and Sams help on the boogeyman case she's been working on for the past 3 months. will they find the missing children, and will Dean find out what is wrong with Sarah?
1. Chapter 1

**Diwsclaimer:_ I do not Own Supernatural_**.

**AN:** So heres the sequel to **Of Which The Past Huants**. i had three different versions of this typed and i finally landed on this. don't forget to leave flames or good happy reviews. but i haven't had a flame yet in my fan writing career on any website, and i take pride with that. enjoy the story!**

* * *

**

**Boogey Problems:**

**Chapter One: A Closed Case Opened:**

Dean sighed waiting for Sam to get out of the restroom. He took out his cell out to call Sarah just as it rang, "Hello. . . Sarah, was bout to call you. . . Sure. . . Altoona got it, see ya there. . ." Dean hung up, as Sam sat down.

"Who was that?" Sam questioned.

"Sarah she needs her help in Altoona, Pennsylvania." Dean replied, "It's the fifth boogeyman case she's been on in three months, and it likes to stay in PA. Two in Philadelphia, then in Lawrence County, Pittsburgh, and then Altoona."

Sam stared at him, "Lets get going then." They stood up leaving money on the table before leaving in the '67 Chevy Impala.

Two hours later they parked outside of a club where Sarah said she'd meet them. They walked in and spotted the familiar brunette in a red tank top and black jean shorts, drinking a Bloody Mary.

Dean tapped her shoulder, "Long time no see Sare."

She grinned, "Dean! Sam! Thank-you for coming!" she gave the both of them a hug.

"Hey anything for you." Dean smirked, sitting next to her.

Sam looked at her, "What's the full story from the first case?" he sat next to Dean, as Sarah got out a folder that looked like it was from the police marked Unsolved, and handed it over to them they opened it. They found pictures of children and there was information on the case. "This looks like its from the police. . ."

Sarah held up her hands, "Fake Id's, we all need them from time to time." Sam smiled as Dean laughed, Sarah then pointed to a picture of a boy no older then eight. "Timothy Parson, eight years old, in Philadelphia his older brother locked him in a closet to show him there was nothing to be afraid of, when they opened it Timothy was gone, there was no other way out." The guys looked at her, as she sighed, "Jack two beers please!" she told the bartender as he got them and gave them to the guys.

"Just disappeared?" Sam said in disbelief as Dean took a swig of his bear.

Sarah nodded, pointing to another picture this time of a ten year old girl. "She is Amanda Winters, ten years old, also a Philadelphia case, she was staying over at a friends house, and disappeared during a game of tag. Which confounded the police, the friends said she was swallowed by the darkness."

"What about this boy?" Dean pointed to a six year old, as Sam drank a little.

"He was the Pittsburgh case, Michael Sheldon." she took a deep breath, "The mother, thought he was playing in his room, when she went up to check on him, he was gone, he turned up two days later in his bed scared to death. The only one that died so far." she heard Sam curse, "Then there is Patrick Keith, age nine, Lawrence County. Family had a picnic in a park, and saw a shadow rise from a tree and take him into the darkness. Which leads up to the newest case."

Sam read the name on a girl, "Jennifer Rose. . ."

"The oldest taken, thirteen. Her friends dared her to go into a hunted house here in Altoona."Sarah took a sip of her drink. "When she didn't come to school the next day they called the police, they searched the place high and low and didn't find a thing."

Dean whistled, "Sounds like you had your work cut out for ya."

"So did you save any of them?" Sam questioned.

She shook her head, "How could I? It's not like I can call the boogeyman up and say, "Hey, I'm thrilled that you had your fun and all but the families are worried, could you return the kids please?" It ain't gonna happen."

Sam nodded, "I see. . . so you think that it's taking them where it goes, if it's the same one, and if it's still there. . ."

"It's the same one, and it's still there, the EMF is off the charts in that house, there hasn't been electricity in it in over twenty-five years."Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "And I suppose that it's taking them with it."

"When can we go to check it out?" Dean looked at her closing the folder.

"Tomorrow...I'm meeting a couple of teens to help us out. . ." She started

"Are you crazy. . ." Sam started.

"No, they are highly useful, they're the youngest demon hunters I've ever met, and they know their stuff."Sarah cut him off.

"It's still dangerous." Sam warned her drinking the rest of his beer along with his brother.

"I know, which is why I'm making sure that they wear protection amulets." she ran her hand through her hair. She then realized they had to do something about where the guys would stay for the duration of the time period. "You know I'm staying at a friends place and if you need a place to stay, she'll be more then happy then to let you two stay."

Dean grinned, "Sounds good to me." they then got into the car and left, pulling into a driveway, and walked in a large old house.

"Clare! I'm back!" Sarah yelled up a staircase. A red head woman came down holding a baby and a boy as young as four ran down the stairs.

"Taylor! Watch the steps!" She proclaimed and smiled at Sarah and the guys, " Hey Sarah, are these the two that you told me about?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, this is Dean and Sam Winchester."

Clare smiled, "I'm Clare."she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Clare. . ." Sam gave a small smile, then looked at the girl in her arms, "What's her name?"

"Her name's Ashley, and the boy is Taylor. . . speaking of which where is he. . ." Clare trailed off in thought.

Sarah shrieked, as she felt pressure on her back as something jumped on it, and everyone turned to her seeing the blond boy on her back.

"Mommy! I scared Sarah!" he grinned proudly Dean snorted, as Sam held in his laughter.

Clare coughed, "Yes you did. . . now go up to bed, you got pre-school in the morning."

"Ah phooey. . ." Taylor frowned going up the stairs.

"So are you two staying?" Clare questioned.

"If it's all right with you." Dean stated.

Clare laughed, "Of course, a friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine." as She bid the three goodnight Clare walked into the kitchen to feed Ashley.


	2. Bad Luck

** Disclaimer**: _I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

"So are you two staying?" Clare questioned. 

"If it's all right with you." Dean stated.

Clare laughed, "Of course, a friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine." as She bid the three goodnight Clare walked into the kitchen to feed Ashley.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bad Luck:**

The next day Dean awoke and took a quick shower before going to wake Sam up. When he opened Sam's door her wasn't there, so he went down stairs and found him eating breakfast. "Hey ever thought of waking me up?" Dean questioned.

Sam smiled, "Not really." Dean then saw Sam's eyes.

"Sleep any?"

Sam shook his head putting his fork down. "I kept having nightmares last night. . . and no not Jess. . ." he sighed, "it was a small girl that was afraid of the dark, but that was it."

"Anyone from Sarah's file?"

"No, I think it was from the past though."Sam threw the rest of his food away.

Dean pulled out a bag of M&M's and ate some as the went into the den where Sarah was with a couple of fifteen year olds and weapons on a table. "Now I don't want to see a gun or knife in your possession. If police comes by it's my ass. The only thing I trust with you are cross bows. Here's your amulets, that you are to keep with you are all times, same with the Holy Water. Here's an iron cross and iron Arrows. Rock salt, matches, and a small thing of kerosene."

"Are we allowed to tape it?" Sarah rolled her eyes hearing the one boy ask that..

"We're trying to save kids." she said sternly, "fine, you're lucky I have a normal camera and an infer red cam, EMF detector, a EVP not that we need it, and a recorder."

"Damn girl. . . think you have enough stuff?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, oh! These two are Tom and Keith, and this is Dean and Sam." Sarah replied as she turned to the door, "Just grab what you think you may need and lets get going." she left.

Sam looked at Dean, "What's wrong with her?"

Dean rose an eyebrow, "Do I look like a mind reader?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "She's your girlfriend, go and ask."

Dean nodded as he exited, to find Sarah messing around with a bed of a truck. "Sarah what's up?"

She slightly jumped, and Dean stared at her wondering what was making her so jumpy, "Nothing Dean why?" she turned to him and he saw the same look on her as Sam had on his face.

"How much sleep did you get?" he crossed his arms, she sighed. "Sare. . . just tell me. . ."

"Three hours." she muttered

"For how many days?"

"For the past month. . ."

"Why? Did you have nightmares or. . ." Dean started.

"No." she lied, rather quickly, "I just wanted to get the stupid demon. . ."

"No excuse for lack of sleep Sarah. . ." Dean's eyes softened, "Wanna get some sleep?"

She shook her head, "No. . . but thanks anyway. . ." Dean grabbed her arm gently

"I may not like Chick-Flick moments, but mind you I'm here for you." Sarah laughed.

She then bit her lip, "Yeah, and I love ya for it too. . ."she then paused, hearing music. "Do you hear what I hear?"

Dean looked around and also heard music and nodded "It's coming from you're truck. . ."

Sarah walked around the truck and opened the door, the music stopped. She turned to Dean, "I can't believe it! The truck is brand new and it's all ready hunted!" Dean smirked.

"Do you want your truck blessed Miss Sarah?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as the group came out of the house.

Sarah rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking, and there was no way she would in her new haunted truck, "No Dean, we got company."

"Damn. . ." He sighed, and she gave a small laugh.

"So when are we heading out?" Keith asked in a small voice as if he didn't like to talk.

"Right now, so you two hop in the truck." Sarah nodded, and looked at Dean, "You two can follow. . ." She got in her Toyota Tacoma truck. Dean and Sam got in the Chevy Impala.

"So what's up with Sarah?" Sam questioned.

Dean scratched his head turning the ignition on, "She's like you Sammy, lack of sleep. . ." they followed Sarah's truck out. "What's up with you?"

"It's just. . . something doesn't feel right about Keith. . ." Sam started ignoring the nickname.

Dean tapped the steering wheel a couple of times, "You know Sam, not everyone is half demon like Stephan. . ."

"I know Dean. . . just doesn't seem right. . ."

"Well Sarah trusts him. . ." Dean started, as Sam opened his mouth, "And she trusted Stephan. . . what I mean is that not everyone that we'll meet will be evil. . . what the hell does this girl think she's doing?" they watched as the truck swerved a bit and stopped. They pulled over just in time to see Sarah get out of the car looking pissed. They then got out.

"You stupid excuse for a damn truck!" she kicked the rim of the tire. Sam glanced at the boys and they looked like they were frightened of Sarah at the present time. Dean grabbed her and pulled her away from the truck, "Dean let me go I wanna kick the truck's ass!"

Dean was amused more or less at her antics. "Save the ass kickin' for the demon." he gently shook her to make her look at him, "Do you have a spare tire?"

Sarah ran her hand through her hair, looking frustrated. "Yes, but no jack. . ."

Dean pulled her over to Sam, "You calm her down, I'll replace the tire."

Sam only nodded, though he felt like he got the bad end of the deal., "Ah. . . take deep breaths, think of something pleasant. . ."

Sarah crossed her crossed her arms, "Sam, there isn't anything pleasant about my life. I've been hunting demons since I was old enough to drive, my brother decided to drop out of school, my new truck is haunted and the tire blew. What's pleasant about that?"

Sam blinked at her in disbelief. "Well, I don't know about that but I do know the sooner we get rid of this boogeyman, the sooner you and Dean can have some along time."

Sarah opened her mouth a couple of times contemplating what he said, then smiled, "I guess that's pleasant. . ." Sam laughed.

Meanwhile Dean got the old tire off and started to put the new one on, when Tom stuck his head out the drivers side window, "You're Dean right?"

"Yeah. . ." Dean grunted as the new tire on, and used the tire iron to put the lug nuts back on.

"How long have you been haunting demons?" Tom questioned, as Keith looked at his brother with curiosity.

"About fourteen years give or take. . ." Dean replied tightening the last nut to look up and spot the teen's eyes widen, Dean smirked, in satisfactory. "I hunted with my dad."

"Your old. . ." Tom muttered, as Dean let the jack down and looked at him.

"What did you say?"

Tom wiggled back into the truck "nothing. . ."

"Thought so." Dean stated as he walked over to Sam and Sarah. "So is Anger Management still in session?"

"Yeah we're fine. . ."Sam started, as he shut his eyes, and put his hand to his head.

"Sam. . ." Dean said wearyingly, but it went unanswered.

_Flashes went on inside Sam's head as he saw a girl running in a house, looking behind her Sam could see her albino hair and scared blue eyes, as she wove throughout the hallways of a house, as a shadow followed closely. _

"_Over here Jen!" came a child's voice as the girl went into a room and shut the door, looking around Sam saw a tall oak tree outside the window. . ._

"Sam!" Dean gently shook his brother.

"The girl. . . Jen, is hiding in a room from something, there were others and a tall oak." Sam stated looking at Sarah.

She only nodded, knowing he saw something. "We better hurry up then. . ." she then looked around, "Never mind we're here."

Dean was confused "What are you talking about?"

Sarah pointed up the wooded hill, "It's right over there. . ." She then opened the tailgate of her truck and took out a few good size bags, then opened the passenger door, "Get out you two we're walking. . ."

"Why? Didn't Dean fix the tire?" Tom questioned, as Keith jumped out without any complaint.

"Yeah well apparently it ain't that far now." Dean said as Tom and Keith took their bags off of Sarah.

"You two better have your amulets on." She warned.

"Yeah Yeah, we know what we're doing." Tom smirked as they walked up the hill.

"Watch it or it'll be the last time I ask for your help." Sarah glared, Dean and Sam kept quiet, until the house came into view, and immediately Sam saw the Oak Tree.

"There! The second floor!" Sarah nodded at Sam, as Dean sighed.

"Then what? We go into the room and hide till the girl shows up?" he scratched his head.

"Dusk. . . Demons come to play." Keith muttered, as everyone stared at him.

"He's right Dean, most activity goes on at night."Sam nodded, "So I guess we do have to wait."

"Vigilant. . ." Keith also added, as he looked at the old house, and walked over to a window looking in.

Tom patted his back, "You'll get a better view on the inside." Slowly Sarah let the boys into the house and locked the door behind her unaware of what they'd find that night.


	3. Phantom Sleep

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Supernatural just a brain that want's school to be over with. _

* * *

"Vigilant. . ." Keith also added, as he looked at the old house, and walked over to a window looking in. 

Tom patted his back, "You'll get a better view on the inside." Slowly Sarah let the boys into the house and locked the door behind her unaware of what they'd find that night.

**Chapter Three: The Phantom Sleep:**

"Crap! It looks three times bigger then it does on the outside!" Tom's eyes widened, "Lets set up the cams Keith." the brothers ran off with their bags.

'They're hopeless." Sarah muttered, sitting down in an old chair, as her eyes strayed over to the corner of the room, on a vase, and she couldn't move them away .

"I'll go after them." Sam sighed walking after Tom and Keith, and to maybe find the room that he saw Jennifer go in, leaving Dean and Sarah alone.

"Sarah. . . why aren't you looking around?"

"I'm waiting. . ." Sarah replied.

"For what?"Dean stared at her as she got up and walked to the vase and reached in.

"Remember what I said about seeing things at a distance?"

"Yeah, but only the fact that it was kinda like x-ray vision."Dean then walked over, as Sarah pulled out a locket, and a note, Dean took the note and looked at it. "Save us please. . ." Dean read. "So they are here." he stated more then asked, as he then doubled over in pain, "Shit!"

Sarah turned to him full of worry, "Dean what's wrong?"

"I was just punched in the stomach." he looked up at her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sam looked around.

"AH! SHIT!" he heard a yell as Tom came running out of a room and Keith came out laughing to beat the band.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, looking at them.

"Tom's afraid of spiders." Keith smirked as he said that in a normal voice.

"Am not!" Tom defended himself.

"Are too, here I'll act like you." Keith bent down to a window, then ran behind Sam, pointing at it. "Eww! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" he shrieked, of course Sam bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

Tom blushed "So not. . ."

"HELP!" came a girls voice. They all jumped, and turned around, and saw the girl Jennifer. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, "You can't stay here he'll get you!" she exclaimed tugging Sam's arm and pulling him and the boys to a door.

"Over here Jen!" came another child's voice, and Sam realized that his premonition was happening. All of a sudden fear over took Keith and he pushed Tom into Sam, then sam was pushed into the room as Keith shut the door and locked it.

"Everyone okay?" Sam questioned, as he got up and Tom and Keith nodded. Tom then realized Jennifer was missing.

"Hey! Where the girl go!" Tom said exasperated, since he didn't like being pushed by his brother as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Let us in!" came Dean's voice, as Keith reluctantly unlocked the door. "What the hell happened!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam rubbed his eyes, "We found Jen. . . and we lost her again. . ."

"And it took you four hours?" Dean exclaimed as Sarah was confused, and felt like there was weight pressing her against the wall, and noone really paid attention.

"Four hours, it's only. . ." Tom's eyes widened, "Shit. . . its seven PM, how the hell did that happen!"

"Seven!" Sam gawked, staring at Dean, "but we only left you two not even ten minutes ago."

"Time loop?" Keith questioned, "Or something weird speeding up time."

Dean sighed, "How the hell do we beat time?" Dean heard a thump from behind him, he turned to spot Sarah on the floor. "Sarah!" he exclaimed kneeling down to her and noticed she was sweaty, and breathing hard, Dean got worried, "Okay you three, we're leaving now, we'll deal with this another time." Dean swiftly picked her up bridal style and they walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, and Sarah, then started to calm down.

"How is she?" Sam questioned, as they walked down the hill and he put her in the passenger side of her truck.

"She's getting better. . . I think. . ." He tossed the keys to the car to Sam, then looked at the boys, "Hey, you two go with Sam." he commanded as they obeyed and got into the car. Then they took off back to Clare's house, in hopes that with some research that they'd know what happened.

In the truck, music from the eighties started up, Dean growled and tapped the dashboard, "So not the time, and if you gotta pick music, pick music that's good, cause that stuff sucks." with that the truck broke down. "What the. . ." Dean twitched, "_Sorry truck, _I just don't like your taste in music." the truck started again, "Thank-you. . ." Dean was irritated by the time he meet up with his brother.

"What happened back there?" Sam questioned.

Dean rolled his eyes as he picked up Sarah, "I_ hurt_ the damn truck's feelings."

"Oh. . . is that. . ." then Sam blinked, "The _truck's feelings_? Dean Trucks are things, they don't have feelings. . ."

BEEP BEEP! With that sound the highlights came off and on.

Dean then smirked walking up the stairs, "See Sammy, you hurt it's feeling, _you _better go apologize. . ." Sam stared blankly at the truck. "Sam it's hunted, now get the door, Sarah needs to lose a few pounds." Sam shook his head and opened the door as Tom and Keith ran in and Keith got on a laptop, and Tom hit the books.

"We'll do the research, you two can get some rest." Tom muttered

"I like the kids already." Dean stated as he headed up stairs to put Sarah to bed until she awoke once more to tell them what happened.


	4. A Shared Dream

**Disclaimer:** _i don't own Supernatural, and i owe a long chater sometime soon._

* * *

"We'll do the research, you two can get some rest." Tom muttered

"I like the kids already." Dean stated as he headed up stairs to put Sarah to bed until she awoke once more to tell them what happened.

**Chapter Four: The Shared Dream:**

Sam writhed in his bed, sweating, he wanted to wake up but he couldn't, in his head he wasn't looking at the person, he was the person.

"_Mommy! Lemme out!" he pounded on the door, and the voice that came from his mouth sounded like a girls voice._

"_No Honey, you got to learn there's not such things as the Boogeyman." the older woman's voice came. _

_He felt nails dig into his arms, "MOMMY! HELP ME!" _

_Next thing Sam knew he was with a doctor. And he could hear what the doctor told the older woman. "They don't seem like self-inflictions. . . She really thinks this boogeyman exists, so play along, give her a little spray bottle, filled with water, and say it'll drive it away." _

_Soon they were back home, and there was a boy stacking blocks as Sam was left in the room, alone. And soon he saw a shadow with red eyes staring at him, laughing with amusement as he sprayed it with the bottle, it jumped at him and attack. . ._

"Sam wake up!"next thing Sam knows is that something cold splashed onto his face.

He sat up and saw Tom staring at him scared. "Wha. . . what happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep and so was Sarah, I had to wake you up." Tom raised the empty glass of water. "Sorry 'bout the water."

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it." he then slipped of his shirt and changed into another. "Where's Dean and Sarah?"

"In Sarah's room, last I checked trying to wake her up." Sam nodded, as Tom left to go check on Keith, while Sam went to check on his brother and Sarah, he walked in as he saw Sarah sobbing in Deans arms, and quickly saw his brother, and shrugged. "Uh. . . bad time?"

"Uh. . . don't know Sarah had one hell of a nightmare, and from what I heard you did to." Dean stared at him for the longest time. Sarah then pulled back.

"What was your about?" she asked weakly.

"A mother locked her daughter in a closet trying to prove that there was no boogeyman, and the daughter got attacked, then they were at the doctors and back at home, the daughter tried doing something, but was still attacked." Sam replied, as Sarah gasped.

"How. . ."

"How what Sarah?" Dean asked, worried.

"That was my dream! But it wasn't even a dream. . ." Sarah covered her face as Dean took her hands off of it.

"Explain." Dean stated.

Sarah sighed, "That girl in that dream was me. I was seven when the Boogeyman came to me, Dick was not even one, at first, nothing happened, then slowly it hurt me, from scratches to bruises. My mom then took me to a Psychologist, he said from the way it looks it wasn't abuse, or self-inflictions, told her to play along, and she gave me a bottle of regular water. Which only pissed it off more. A few days later I sneaked out and ran to my church my priest gave me holy water and a cross necklace. After I threw the Holy Water on it. I never saw it again."

Sam then realized what Sarah had meant. "How can I dream your dreams?"

Keith walked in, "You're a psychic right? Maybe your channeling her dreams." he then pointed at Sarah, "And your afraid of the dark, and since the Boogeyman thrives on the darkness, your afraid of what he did to you in the past, and you don't want it to happen again."

Sarah shook her head, "I got rid of that fear. . ."

"You may think you have, and that is what gives you the kick to walk through it, but there is that little speck of fear in ones mind that says, I'm afraid, and something's there." Keith nodded. "Like Tom's Arachnophobia, he may get over it one day, but he'll still creep out at times, its actually natural."

"Keith your too smart for your own good." Sarah gave a small smile. But it didn't help her now. She didn't like it that she was now 25 and had a fear of the dark.

Dean then saw the clock. "Hey you three, its nine, you and Sam should get some sleep because I know you two lack it." then he turned to Keith, "you and your brother, go home you did enough for today." Keith nodded and left, but Dean quickly stopped Sam. "Sammy, do you still have the pills that suppress your nightmares?"

Sam frowned, "Yes I do, and it's Sam not Sammy."

Dean only smirked as Sam went to get them, and he came back. "You know you'll always be Sammy to me."

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Asshole"

Sarah was staring at the brothers. "Hey argue later."

Dean grinned, "Right," he then took out a couple of pills, and gave her his pop that was on the end stand, "Drink this, it should stop the nightmares." she obeyed as Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait. . . do you think if she doesn't have a nightmare, I won't?" he questioned, as Dean shrugged.

"Donno, worth a shot though." Dean stated, giving him back the bottle, "Now get to bed Sam." Sam rolled his eyes muttering something as he left the room. He then got up and leaned to Sarah. "You get some sleep too." he gave he a small kiss though he hated it to have been too short.

"Dean, could you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

Dean almost laughed, "Move over Sare. . ." she obeyed and he laid down nest to her with his arms around her waist and her back to his chest. "'Nite Sare."

"G'night Dean. . . and thanks. . ." she smiled, and she fell back to sleep in no time.


End file.
